Una historia muerta 3
by DaRkMLG
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado porque vendo hoteles?
1. Chapter 1

El futuro de Issei y Rias.  
Despues de graduarse de la academia kuoh Issei decidio empezar una nueva vida -w-  
(En el club de ocultismo)  
Issei:Y que haran ustedes en estas vacaciones chicos?  
Asia:Aun no lo se nunca habia tenido vacaciones  
Akeno:Yo tampoco pues como somos demonios nunca pensabamos en ese tema de vaciones  
Issei:pues yo quisiera empezar una nueva vida ya que acabe mis estudios al fin tendre mucho mas tiempo libre de empezar una vida y a lo mejor una familia no lo se no lo eh decidido  
Kiba:Vaya issei si que tienes planes muy bien pensados  
Xenovia:Kiba tiene razon issei al fin dejos de pensar tan pervertido  
Irina:Oh gracias Michael-sama por esta forma de pensar de issei  
Gasper:Issei-senpai es un genio  
Koneko:Si  
Rias:Issei! Podemos hablar a solas un momento  
Issei:por supuesto no veo el porque no  
(Afuera del club)  
Rias:Issei te puedo preguntar algo?  
Issei:Claro  
Rias:Quien seria esa persona con la que empezarias una familia? Issei:Facil con Akeno-san  
Rias:QUEEE!  
Issei:Jajaja mentira si quisiera empezar una familia nueva seria contigo  
Rias:E e e es enserio?  
Issei:Si sin dudas  
(Rias empieza a soltar lagrimas pero issei la consuela)  
Issei:pero por ahora me dedicare un poco ah mejorar mis habilidades de demonio  
Rias:Me alegra que quieras mejorar tu habilidades pero sera mejor que volvamos a adentro para que no sospechen de nosotros  
Issei:Tienes razon  
(Adentro con los demas chicos del club)  
Rias:Bueno ya que hemos terminado los estudios lo mejor seria descansar  
Akeno:Es cierto todos nos hemos esforzado para poder graduarnos lo mejor seria descanzar  
Issei:como todos vivimos en mi casa creo que podiamos ir a descanzar  
(Rias aparece un circulo magico)  
Ya en la residencia hyoudo  
Issei:Al fin no mas examenes ni tareas paz y tranquilidad  
Rias:que silencio deberimos nose ver tv o ir a hacer una caminata  
Akeno:Acabamos de llegar porque no solo nos relajamos en nuestras habitaciones  
Koneko:Akeno-san tiene razon  
Irina:Si eso es verdad  
Xenovia:Estoy de acuerdo  
Kiba:Yo igual  
(Todos salieron corriendo a dormir menos issei y rias)  
Rias:Vaya que tienen flojera  
Issei:hehehe si  
Rias:Vayamos a tu habitacion los dos a conversar  
Issei:Me parece bien  
(En la habitacion de issei)  
Rias:Issei (con cara triste)  
Issei:Que sucede bucho?  
Rias:primero porque quisieras tener una familia conmigo :'c  
Issei:Porque eres la persona a la que mas aprecio  
Rias:De verdad?  
Issei:Si  
Rias:Estas feliz de haberme conocido? porque yo estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho contigo.  
Issei:Claro estoy muy feliz porque fuiste la persona que me resucitaste cuando mori a causa de mi "novia" yuuma-chan  
Rias:Eso me alegra escucharlo de ti(Bosteza)  
Issei:Al parecer tienes sueño  
Rias:Si...(cae dormida en la cama)  
Issei:bueno ni modo me acurrucare aqui al lado tuyo (se acomoda para dormir)  
Luego de unos 3 minutos se duerme  
(Pasada 3 horas)  
Issei:Son las 5:00 de la tarde y no escucho el minimo sonido  
Rias:ahhwhwhw(Bosteza)N/A:nose como escribir un bosteso :v  
Rias:Oh hola issei lo siento por quedarme dormida pero lo nesecitaba  
Issei:Tranquila me imagine que estarias cansada pero por ahora me preocupa el silencio de la casa  
Rias:Vamos a ver que sucede  
Issei y Rias bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a los del club sentados en el sofa  
Rias:Que sucede chicos?  
Issei:Pareciera que hubieran visto a un fantasma  
Akeno:Oh hola rias este sirches-sama nos contacto para que fueramos al inframundo pero dijo que queria ver era a issei-kun y a ti  
Rias:No es raro de onee-sama  
Issei:que querra de todos modos arreglemonos para ir  
Rias:ok  
(Ya arreglado issei se puso una chaqueta negra unos jeans y unas converses y rias una chaqueta casi igual a la de issei unos jeans y unos converses N/A:Nose que estoy haciendo pero es culpa de mi mente  
Issei:Ok te ves linda con esa chaqueta  
Rias:Gracias tu te ves bien tu chaqueta me gusta aunque ahora parecemos hermanos :3  
Issei:Bueno no me molesta de todos modos casi lo somos en sentido literal  
(Rias aparece un circulo y se teletrasportan al castillo de los gremory)  
Issei:todavia sigo pensando que este castillo es muy grande  
Rias:yo igual pero la pregunta es donde esta onee-sama  
Issei:mira una nota  
(Agarra la nota)  
Rias:que dice?  
Issei:dice (Rias todo el inframundo depende de ti y de issei saben que los quiero a los dos como si fueran mis hermanos menores pero nesecito que te cases con issei)  
Rias:QUEEE!? Porque onee-sama me pediria eso  
Issei:No estoy seguro pero al menos es un paso de nuestros planes pero por ahora tenemos que encontrar a onee-sama

Ok chico y chica este es mi primer fanfiction nose como ira esto pues mi mente es muy creativa y nose que pueda ocurrir aqui pero bueno espero les haya gustado este primer episodio diganme que tal les parecio me ayudaria muchisimo pero creo que no subire capitulo sino hasta mañana porque estoy cansado de escribir por ahora ah y otra cosa hare ovas en donde saldre yo claro que los ova seran de otros tema no del futuro de issei bueno chao 7w7 y cuidense el caracol -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Rias:QUEEEEEEE!

Issei:Porque Sirchez Sama

Rias:No lo se pero debemos buscarlo

Issei:Eso es cierto pero donde podría estar?

Rias:No se eso pero me imagino que alguien en este castillo debe saberlo

Issei:Pero esto no se escucha ni el ruido de una mosca

Rias:Deberiamos empezar a buscar por separados

Issei:Me parece bien pero estas segura de que puedes defenderte sola?

Rias:Si estoy segura tu busca por ese lado y yo por este

Issei:Ok nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos

Rias: Ok

(Despues de buscar 30 minutos en el castillo)

Rias:Issei cuanto te extrañe :3

Issei:Solo fueron 30 minutos

Rias:Encontraste algo?

Issei:No tuve suerte de encontrar a nadie

Rias:Yo tampoco deberíamos ir a la casa los del club pueden estar en peligro

Issei:Bueno que estamos esperando

(Rias aparece el circulo mágico y se teletransporta a la residencia)

En la residencia Hyoudo

Rias:Al parecer aquí tampoco hay nadie

Issei:Donde habran ido

Rias:Mira una carta

Issei:Sospechoso muy sospechoso

(Rias abre la carta)

"Hola chicos fuimos de paseo al parque no se preocupen estamos bien si quieren venir estamos en el parque central"

Issei:Pero porque se habran ido de repente si dijieron que estaban cansados?

Rias:No te puedo asegurar porque pero esto huele mal

(En el parque central)

Rias:Bueno aquí se supone que están los chicos

Issei:Bueno que tal si buscamos pero vamos juntos ya esta oscureciendo y no quiero perderte

Rias:Ahhh Issei que adorable eres :3

Issei:heheheh bueno busquemos

(Luego de 1 hora de búsqueda)

Rias:No están aquí que extraño

Issei:No creo que se hayan ido a la casa pues si fuera sido asi no los fueramos encontrados por el camino

Rias:Tienes razón oh espera una llamada me esta llegando(Aparece un circulo mágico pequeño al lado de su boca)

Rias:Rias Gremory que se le ofrece?

Voz Desconocida:Hola Rias tal vez no me conozca pero yo a ti si y también a ese dragon gales del que tanto se habla

Rias:Que quieres extraño?

Voz Desconocida:Primero Rias soy Dark el hijo de tu hermano Sirchez Sama

Rias:Imposible mi hermano nunca me conto sobre ti

Dark:Bueno es que naci el mismo dia que tu pero yo naci diferente cuando naci en mi solo había oscuridad mi piel es toda negra y mis ojos rojos

Rias:Bueno Bueno pero eso que tiene que ver con el tema

Dark:Lo que pasa es que al ser mi familiar te quiero retar a un duelo a ti y al famoso Dragon Gales

Issei:Ah?

Rias:Pero porque un duelo?

Dark:Facil tu y el dragon lucharan contra mi 2 vs 1 no hay nada que perder ah no espera si tus piezas(Chicos del club) y tu familia esta bajo mi ordenes al yo ser solo oscuridad no sufro de ningún sentimiento y al ser tratado como un esclavo me harto y me revele yo había mejorado mis fuerzas durante 13 años y tengo los poderes suficientes como para acabar con al menos todo el sistema solar

Rias:Pero no pue e edes hacer eso matarias a personas inocentes

Issei:Rayos esto se esta volviendo loco

Rias:Ok aceptare tu duelo pero que quede claro algo puedes tomarme a mi como rehén pero nunca destruyas a ningún planeta ni a mi familia

Dark:Me parece bien pero si tu vienes como rehén el dragon también

Issei:Bueno todo sea por Rias

Rias:dinos tu dirección para luchar contra ti

Dark:Oh no las cosas no son asi les dare 1 mes para que entrenen y puedan vencerme claro si es que pueden

Issei:(En su mente): Un mes? Cuantas cosas podre hacer con rias en un mes(Aparecen las imágenes 7u7)

Rias:Ok entonces será en un mes

Issei(Babeando):Que bien seria tener un mes

(Se corta la llamada)

Rias: Tenemos que entrenar Mi Issei

Issei:Claro Bucho lo haremos

Rias:Pero primero volvamos a la casa a descansar

Issei:Me parece bien

(Rias aparece el circulo mágico)

En la residencia Hyoudo

Rias:Que sueño tengo(Bostesa) N/A: No volveré a escribir es bosteso del cap anterio :3 xD

Issei:Yo igual(Bostesa)

(Terminan de cenar y Issei se va al cuarto)

Rias:Mi Issei quiso protegerme hoy se nota que en realidad si me quiere :D

En la habitación de Issei

Issei:Espero que Bucho descanse y no le pase nada malo

(Se abre la puerta, es Rias)

Rias:Issei!

Issei:Que sucede O-O

Rias:Bueno veras que tengo esa enfermedad que si no duermo contigo no puedo dormir

Issei:Bueno puedes dormir conmigo de todos modos no te lo negaría

(Rias salta encima de la cama y cae encima de Issei)

Issei:O_o

Rias:Oh lo siento me emocione mucho :3

Issei:Hehehe me lo imagine

Rias:Issei?

Issei:Si bucho

Rias:E e e to cuando tendremos hijos?

Issei:O-O Bueno todavía es muy temprano para eso además en un mes tenemos una pelea y no puedes luchar embarazada

Rias:Bueno si eso por una parte pero

Issei:Pero que?

Rias:Despues de la pelea podremos tenerlos?

Issei:O-O(Traga seco) Bueno no se todavía no sabemos si ganaremos y ese tal Dark no sabemos si en realidad cumplirá su promesa de no destruir el sistema solar

Rias:Bueno creo que(Cae dormida)

Issei:Hehehe siempre hace lo mismo

(Luego de un rato Issei se duerme)

Al siguiente dia

Rias(Bostesa):Vaya ya es de dia issei aun sigue durmiendo ire abajo a hacer el desayuno

(Rias baja las escaleras hacia la cocina)

Issei:Hehehehe Rias pensó que estaba durmiendo y en realidad estaba viendo sus oppais :v

Bueno creo que bajare

Issei:Buenos días Rias

(Rias abraza a Issei Fuerte como un abrazo de oso)

Rias:Buenos días Issei

Issei:Wow es como si fuera la primera vez que me abrazaras

(Issei tamien abraza a Rias)

Rias:Lo siento pero es que tenia miedo pero contigo me siento segura

Issei:Heehehe no es nada

Rias:Ya prepare el desayuno sentémonos a comer

(Rias y Issei agarran su desayuno)

Issei:Ummm esta delicioso :3

Rias:Gracias sabria que te gustaría

(Despues de comer Issei lavo los platos)

Issei:Bueno ahora vamos a entrenar

Rias:Me parece bien

Issei:A donde vamos para entrenar bucho

Rias:Vamos al Gym de la familia de los Gremory

Issei:Enserio tienen un gym O.O

Rias:Si 7u7

(Rias aparece el circulo mágico y se teletransportan)

En el gym de la familia Gremory

Issei:Wow que grande y solitario

Rias:Es que ahora no encontramos a ningún demonio por la culpa de Dark

Bueno chicos y chicas lo siento por subir el capitulo tarde pero es que acostumbro a escribir un dia antes de publicarlo(En la noche 7u7) pero en la noche se me olvido y me quede dormido asi que espero que les guste este capitulo mañana sábado lanzare otro sobre esta loca historia de issei el Oppai Dragon okno :v y como siempre cuídense el caracol -.-


	3. Aviso

Bueno primero disculpen por no subir capitulos pero es que eh estado ocupado :v y no eh podido pero a lo mejor mañana lo suba esto es solo un pequeño aviso no se preocupen dark no murio (yo d:) bueno este tambien otra cosa es que tratare de subir dos capitulos mañana como recompensa por no subir pero mas largo para tener 1 dia de descanso :3 bueno eso es todo lo que les queria avisar y como siempre cuidense el caracol :3


	4. Chapter 3

.N/A:si lo se me tarde casi unos 5 dias en subirlo creo :v pero la laptop se me daño y tuve que mandar a arregrarla por suerte ya tenia la historia hecha bueno esto nos deja una enseñanza no se crean todo lo que digo :v

(En el gym de los gremory)

Issei:Wow!,esto es muy grande,dime tu familia lo utiliza?

Rias:Pues no mucho :3

Issei:Ah ya veo porque tan solo

Rias:Bueno esto tambien es culpa de Dark

Issei:Y porque de Dark?

Rias:Ok te explico, como Dark mi supuesto sobrino tomo como rehen a el gran demonio lucifer(Hermano de Rias)

Entonces debido a eso ya ningun demonio quiere salir por temor a ser apresado es mas como ahora no hay orden en el inframundo los demonios mas poderosos se estan aprovechando de los mas debiles

Issei:Con eso que acabas de decir no me imagino como la estaran pasando los chicos del club

(Mientras en alguna desconocida del inframundo con Dark y los demas)

Dark:Ahhh(Relajo :p)

Akeno:Que tienes porque el relajo si tienes una pelea

Gasper:Si e e es cierto(Temblando de miedo como siempre)

Xenovia:Te apuesto a que no le ganaras a Bucho y a Issei

Irina:Xenovia tiene razon nunca ganaras

Kiba:Es cierto!,no tienes oportunidad

Koneko:Estoy de acuerdo

Dark:Ahahaha no me hagan reir o es que tengo que recordarles quien soy,Soy Dark el gran hijo de lucifer,eh sido torturado por años y ahora es momento de mi venganza(N/A:Exagere si :3 pero es lo que se me ocurre)

Akeno:Pero porque haces esto?,nosotros no tenemos la culpa

Dark:Oh claro que no tienen la culpa,la tiene lucifer por tratarme asi pero si los secuestraba a ustedes Rias y El Gran Dragon Emperado Rojo tendrian que enfrentarse a mi

Kiba:Pero si la culpa la tiene lucifer porque no resuelves eso con el

Dark:facil pues segun la apuesta si yo gano tendre a Rias y al Dragon bajo mis ordenes

Akeno:Y que con nosotros?

Dark:Ustedes juntos no pueden igualar el poder de Rias ni el del Dragon

Gasper:Quisiera congelarlo con el sacred gear pero los nervios me tienen atrapado

Xenovia:Ya veras maldito cuando Issei y Rias te vencan te matare

Dark:Ja,como si tu pudieras matarme.

(En el gym de los gremory)

Issei:Demonios,que cansado estoy hemos practicado por 4 horas hasta yo mismo digo que eso es una exageracion!

Rias:Oh vamos Issei,yo tambien estoy cansada pero debemos soportar hasta la pelea

Issei:bueno ya esta oscureciendo deberiamos regresar a casa

Rias:Tienes razon mañana debemos estar entrenando

Issei:OTRA VEZ! :'C

Rias:Jaja Issei luego te lo recompensare,es mas si das tu mejor esfuerzo y ganamos la batalla tu recompensa sera mayor

Issei:(Escurriendo baba y imaginando):Mayor,Ummhmm

Rias:Ahh Issei nunca cambias hehe

(Rias aparece el circulo magico y se teletransportan a la residencia Hyoudo)

En la residencia Hyodo

Issei:Al fin dulce hogar nunca me senti mas feliz de volver a casa

Rias:Bueno Issei aqui esta la cena

Issei:Oh gracias Bucho

Rias:Te eh dicho que no me llames Bucho me hace sentir vieja solo dime Rias :3

Issei:Lo siento es la costumbre

(Issei y Rias terminan de cenar y Issei lava los trastes)

Issei:Que estara de moda en la T.V.

Rias:Ni idea que tal si la vemos los dos juntos?

Issei:Me parece bien

(Issei enciende la T.V)

Reportera:Que tal demonios mi nombre es Yumi :3 y estoy transmitiendo en vivo desde el inframundo el caos que esta ocurriendo aqui,como pueden ver los demonios mas fuertes estan utilizando sus sacred gears contra los demas causando grandes explosiones y disturbios no les recomiendo salir de sus casas por ahora

Issei:Demonios!,el inframundo es un caos

Rias:Vaya me imagine que seria un caos pero nunca lo imagine asi 0-0

Issei:Veamos otro canal

Voz del presentador:Y ahora amigos la famosa cancion del Oppai Dragon

Issei:Otra vez no -.-,mejor lo cambio no me gusta esa cancion

Rias:Hehe pero que dices Issei has ganado mucha fama

Issei:Y muchas burlas :c

Rias:Como sea :3

Issei:Una pregunta Rias,porque no has intentado comunicar con Michael-Sama o Odin-Sama o talves a Serafall Leviathan?

Rias:Pensandolo bien no eh hecho eso,pero si pudiera comunicarme a ellos que les importaria mi hermano a ellos solo les basta nombrar a otro lucifer y ya

Issei:Bueno talvez es lo que haria Odin-Sama pero conociendo a Michael y a Serafall de seguro ayudarian

Rias:Bueno,tratare de comunicarme pero bajale volumen a la T.V

(Rias trata de comunicar con Michael)

Michael:Michael-Sama quien habla?

Rias:Es Rias nesecito su ayuda para poder restablecer el orden aqui

Michael:Oh Rias,cuanto tiempo,dime cual es el problema

Rias:No te has dado cuenta?,Mi hermano El gran lucifer fue secuestrado al igual que mis demas piecas y mis padres

Michael:Vaya eso suena malo,A Issei tambien lo secuestraron?

Rias:No el esta aqui conmigo

Michael:Bueno creo que los puedo ayudar pero nesecito que vengan hacia donde estoy yo

Rias:Y donde es eso exactamente?

Michael:Bueno estoy aqui en el cielo pero me imagino que no podran pasar asi que nos vemos en el castillo de los gremory

Rias:Esta bien

(Rias y Issei se teletransportan al castillo)

Rias:Aqui es donde se supone que nos veamos

Issei:Espera!,No es ese?

Rias:Si, si lo es vamos

Issei:Hey!,que tal Michael-Sama

Michael:Oh hola Issei que tal todo bien y Rias?

Rias:Aqui :3

Michael:Me da gusto verlos otra vez

Rias:A nosotros tambien nos da gusto verte

Michael:Escuche la noticia recientemente y creo que puedo ayudar

Issei:Gracias por la ayuda Michael

Rias:Es verdad,muchas gracias

Michael:no es nada chicos ten Issei esto es para ti

Issei:Un brazalete?

Michael:No es cualquier brazalete,este brazalete esta modificado asi que te dara una fuerza extremadamente fuerte capaz de vencer a dioses usalo con sabiduria

Issei:Claro Michael

Michael:Y para ti rias te dare esto

Rias:Que es?

Michael:es un aumentador de poder ya que tienes mucho poder darte un brazalete seria mucho poder para tu cuerpo y tambien te dare estas lagrimas de fenix en caso de que algo salga mal

Rias:Pero que no solo el clan phoenix puede hacerla?

Michael:No les cuento todo :3

Rias:Bueno de todas formas muchas gracias

Michael:No hay porque agradecer despues de todo somos amigos

Issei:Nos vemos Michael-Sama cuidate

Michael:Nos vemos!

(Michael se va del castillo gremory)

Rias:Michael fue muy generoso al darnos esto

Issei:A pesar de ser un angel y nosotros demonios llevamos una buena amistad

Rias::3 a mi me parece guapo

Issei:Como sea(con celos)

Rias:Hehe Issei todavia te quiero 3

Issei:Bueno creo que deberiamo ir a casa

(Rias aparece el circulo magico y se teletransportan)

En la residencia Hyoudo

Rias:Bueno creo que es tiempo de descansar todavia nos faltan 29 dias para pelear

N/A:Acorte esto por wea a escribir 29 dias 0_0

(Luego de 29 dias)

Rias:Bueno ya es hora de la pelea,Issei veo que has mejorado mucho tu poder se siente

Issei:Hehe no es nada(en su mente:Hehe en realidad si tenia un proposito y una recompensa c:)

Rias:Intentare comunicarme con Dark

(Rias se logra comunicar con Dark)

Dark:Parece que alfin se comunican

Rias:Callate!,bastardo donde es el lugar de la batalla?

Dark:Wow!,alguien esta agresiva me gustan las chicas asi

Rias:Podemos ir al grano -.-?

Dark:Bueno el duelo es en el viejo castillo del anterior lucifer

Rias:Pero el paso esta prohibido todo aquel que pase sera torturado hasta la muerte

Issei:0_0 vaya lio

Dark:Tranquilos si no vienen los torturare yo

(En el castillo abandonado)

Rias:Aqui es

Issei:Todo esta en ruina

Rias:Este castillo lleva años cerrado

Dark:Vaya vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aqui

Rias:No me digas que tu eres Dark

(Dare mi descripcion fisica :v,Dark era un hombre alto de como unos 17 años media alrededor de 1,70 su cabello era negro y sus ojos grises)

Issei:Para ser malo te ves bien

Dark:Claro idiota no me enfrentare a mis enemigos vestido mal

Rias:Como sea empezamos o nos llamaste para tomar te?

Dark:Bueno si asi lo quieres

(Dark empieza a soltar un aura extremadamente violenta de color negro sus ojos se tornaron de un color carmesi oscuro,la aura era tan oscura que el cuerpo de Dark parecia una sombra toda negra)

Issei:Demonios este tipo tiene un poder increible

Rias:0_0 Tienes razon pero acuerdate de lo que pasara si ganas :3

Issei:(Babeando):Lo que pasara 7w7

Dark:Bueno empezamos o que?

Issei:Dejame un momento alistarme

Dark:Ok pero apurate o cambiare de parecer

(Issei se coloca el brazalete y comenzo a expulsar un aura casi igual a la de Dark)

Dark:Al parecer alguien quiere ser como yo

Issei:Ja,no me hagas reir,BOOSTED GEAR!

(Issei aparece su boosted gear pero este sale de color negro y su gema verde sale color carmesi fuerte)

Issei:Hey,Draig que se supone que es esto?

Draig:Bueno socio has alcanzado un poder inigualable asi que tu boosted gear se ah transformado y ahora eres un hibrido

Issei:Hibrido?

Draig:Es cuando el portador de un sacred gear lo evoluciona haciendolo mas fuerte

Issei:No esta tan mal despues de todo

Rias:Issei,tu poder esta casi al mismo que el de Dark,por favor prometeme que no te volveras loco

Issei:Tranquila bucho

Rias:Te eh dicho que no me digas bucho

Issei:-.- disculpa,pero ahora pongamonos serio,BALANCE BREAKER

Draig:WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER

(La armadura del dragon aparecio en Issei,pero esta era negra y las gemas verdes que estaban en la armadura eran color carmesi

Issei:Demonios,aunque tenga mucho poder la armadura esta muy pesada

Dark:Jaja,idiota mientras mas poder tengas mas pesada se siente,al menos es una ventaja

Rias:Bueno empezemos ya esto

(Issei empieza a cargar un dragon shoot pero este era negro y desprendia rayos color sangre violentamente pero este nesecitaba mayor tiempo de recarga)

Issei:Rias!,distraelo mientras cargo el dragon shoot

Rias:Ok pero no dejes que te golpee

Dark:Maldito,si consigues lanzarme eso y golpearme me puedes hacer mucho daño

Issei:Eres idiota?,como se te ocurre decir tu debilidad en voz alta?

Dark:Demonios,no me habia dado cuenta

Rias:Seras fuerte en poder pero no tienes inteligencia

Dark:Lo se lo se pero nunca acertaras ni un golpe pues soy muy rapido no te dara tiempo

Rias:Eso es lo que crees

(Rias empieza a dar golpes violentamente rapidos pero desafortunadamente no acierta ninguno,luego empieza a soltar un aura asesina y a cargar una bola de energia para lansarsela,al lansarla le pega pero sale intacto)

Rias:(en su mente):Demonios Issei apresurate

Issei:(susurrando):ya esta listo solo debo colocarme atras para poder acertarle

Dark:Es inutil Rias acepta la derrota

Rias:Jamas(Tosiendo sangre)

Dark:En ese caso

(Dark levanta el dedo y de repente una explosion ocurre dejando a Rias tan debil hasta el punto de morir desangrada,Todos los chicos del club estaban sorprendidos por la impactante muerte de Rias,Issei estaba en shock)

Issei:MALDITO!,NUNCA TE PERDONARE LO QUE HICISTE TE MATARE Y SI VIVES TE HARE DE LA VIDA UNA MISERIA

(Issei disparo el dragon shoot que era gigante para estrellarse con Dark,El impacto dejo una gran nube de humo)

Dark:Ma ma maldito,esa cosa que me lanzaste me dejo inmovil porque me siento tan debil?

Issei:No lo sabes?,cuando te dispare ese dragon shoot tenia una cruz transferida asi que es como si te fuera disparado 5 dragon shoot en su maximo potencial

Dark:Tramposo,eso no se vale(Tosiendo sangre)

Issei:La vida es injusta y ademas tu mataste a Rias no pensaba dejarte ir tan facil

Dark:Pe pe pero(no puede terminar porque Issei le clava la Dragon Slayer en la cabeza para luego matarlo)

Issei:Lo siento pero es lo mas justo despues de lo que hiciste

(Los chicos del club,el mismo lucifer,el papa y la mama de Rias estaban impactados por lo que hiso Issei)

Akeno:Issei

Asia:Asesino

Kiba:A Dark

Xenovia:Como

Irina:Si nada

Todos:0_0

Issei:Espera creo que tenemos esperanza de que Rias viva

Todos:QUE!

Issei:Estoy seguro de que esta por aqui

(Issei encuentra las lagrimas de fenix)

Issei:Bingo,vamos por favor funciona :'(

Akeno:De donde habra sacado lagrimas de fenix

Xenovia:Vamos Rias despierta

Irina:Oh Michael-Sama ayuda a Rias bucho

Kiba:Bucho :'c

Koneko:Koneko esta triste

Gasper:Ri ri Rias

Rossweise:Vamos Rias te nesecitamos

Sirchez:Vamos hermana no has vivido lo suficiente para terminar asi

Issei:Despierta,MALDICION

Rias:Q q Que esta ocurriendo?

Issei:Bucho :') nunca me senti mas feliz de verla

Rias:Que sucedio?,donde esta ese maldito de Dark?

Issei:Tranquila ya lo mate a ese bastardo,el te asesino pero gracias a Michael-Sama pudimos revivirte con las lagrimas de fenix

Rias:Wow!,no recuerdo mucho pero me alegra que esten bien todos

Todos:Como esperas que estemos bien si nos diste ese susto!

Rias:Hehe ya ya lo mas importante es que estamos todos juntos

Sirchez:Hey Issei,te debo una por salvar a mi hermana menor de ese Dark,aun no puedo creer que nos traicionara

Issei:lo mas importante es que ya pasamos todo esto

Rias:Hey,hermano deberias volver y establecer orden

Sirchez:hehe ok mejor me voy chao a todos

N/A:Esto fue lo que mas pude hacer por ustedes disculpen la tardanza y si como leyeron mori :3 pero no se descuiden Issei y Rias

Issei:A que demonios te refieres con eso?

Rias:Que estas planeando

Dark(muerto):Yo nada :3 porque planearia algo

Issei:Mas te vale eh

Bueno como sea nos vemos talvez suba cap el lunes pero como siempre no se confien y cuidense el caracol! -.-


	5. Chapter 4

En el castillo gremory

Sirchez:Al fin de vuelta en el castillo, otra vez

Grafia:Sirchez-sama no se le olvida algo

Sirchez:No?

Grafia:-.-

Sirchez:Por tu cara me imagino que se me olvido algo

Grafia:Si como agradecerle a Issei por rescatarlo

Sirchez:Pero si yo lo fuera derrotado con un simple toque

Grafia:Y entonces como fue que nos secuestro

Sirchez:No hablemos de eso si

(Momentos antes de el secuestro)

Sirchez en el baño

Sirchez:Mira esos cuadrados papuh 7u7

ni Issei los tiene asi,(De repente la puerta se abre violentamente)

Sirchez:KYAAAA! (Grito afeminado),espera se supone que no debo gritar asi,Grafia si es alguna broma no es gracioso

Dark:Te puedo asegurar que no es una broma

Sirchez:Esa voz!

Dark:No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi

Sirchez:Como puede ser posible,te desterre a los confines del tiempo,lugar del cual no puede salir nadie

Dark:Jajaja no me hagas reir,Todo lo que tiene una entrada,tambien tiene una salida

Sirchez:Como escapaste?

Dark:Facil :),solo concentre mi poder en un solo punto y luego lo hice estallar,ademas tengo la oscuridad y los confines del tiempo no es nada comparado a la oscuridad

Sirchez:Demonios!,debi saberlo

Dark:Me averguenza que mi padre haga esto mientras esta en el baño

Sirchez:Bueno que tal si me secuestras despues que me vista

Dark:No caere en ese truco de vestirse,ya se que vas a escapar por la ventana

(A la final igual lo dejo vestirse :P)

Grafia:Aun no puedo creer que en realidad usted haga eso en el baño,de todos modos le recomiendo agradecerle a Issei

Sirchez:No me dejaras de recordar esto a menos que lo haga

Grafia:Esta en lo cierto

Sirchez:Bueno no tengo otra opcion :c

(Sirchez aparece un circulo magico y se teletransporta a la residencia Hyoudo)

En la residencia Hyoudo todos estaban en el sofa viendo T.V

Reportera:Buenas tardes a todos espero que esten bien :3 mi nombre es Yumi y hoy les dare las ultimas noticias,Hoy en el Inframundo occurio un suceso increible el Gran Dragon Emperador Rojo se enfrento a Dark,Hijo perdido de el Gran lucifer,segun nuestro reportes el Dragon Rojo habia utilizado transformacion Balance Breaker pero esta vez esta era negra,los rumores dicen que evoluciono pero solo son rumores tambien hay que informar que la hermana menor de Lucifer habia muerto por suerte el Dragon tenia lagrimas de fenix

Reportera:Segun una entrevista al clan Phoenix afirmaron no haber dado lagrimas a el Dragon,sera el Dragon un ladron?,bueno esto ah sido todo por hoy

Issei:Genial ahora me acusan de ser un ladron Sirchez:Pues yo creo que no lo eres

Todos:QUEEEE!

Issei:Cuanto tiempo lleva ahi?

Sirchez:Lo suficiente

Rias:Al menos pudiste haber avisado

Sirchez:Bueno,lo tendre en cuenta la proxima

Issei:Que quieres esta vez?

Sirchez:Bueno queria decir que gracias Issei por salvarnos

Issei:No es nada

Sirchez:Pero tambien tengo que decirte algo a solas

Issei:Bueno no hay problema

(En el cuarto de Issei)

Sirchez:Lo que te queria decir es que eres uno de los candidatos a ser Lucifer

Issei:Que!?

Sirchez:Bueno la cosa es que son como votaciones los demonios votaran por varios candidatos y se eligira 2 personas con mas votos 1° lugar y 2° lugar,luego de eso los dos candidato se enfrentaran en varias pruebas,algunos de esos candidatos son Vali,Kiba,Yo,Tu y otros demonios que no conoces

Issei:Wow wow wow espera Kiba para Lucifer?,eh visto como es de amable y no creo que sirva para lucifer

Sirchez:"No juzges a un libro por su portada"

Issei:No empecemos con frases si

Sirchez:Para ser menor que yo sabes herir sentimientos :'c

Issei:Como sea ya es todo?

Sirchez:Si,me ire a despedir de las demas chicas y me voy

Issei:Bueno te acompaño

(Mientras las chicas espiando a Issei)

Rias:Shhh callense no escucho

Xenovia:No nos mandes a callar

Aria:Shhhh

Koneko:Shhh dejen de sushear

Akeno:Shhh como quieres que dejemos de sushear si tu tambien lo haces

Koneko:Conmigo es diferente

Rias:Escucho pasos

(Sirchez abre la puerta y las chicas del club caen una encima de la otra)

Rias:No es lo que parece :)

Akeno:Se puede explicar

Issei:Me lo imagine

Sirchez:Se la pasan espiando a Issei?

Issei:Todas horas,no me siento seguro ni en el baño

Sirchez:Hehehe

(Luego que Sirchez se fue Issei se fue a "Dormir" entre comillas :P,pero en realidad fue a entrenar)

Issei:Debo entrenar y estar listo para lo que venga,de seguro Rias las demas tendran las intenciones de entrar a mi cuarto asi que le pondre seguro y un sello,(El sello de Issei era negro asi que no se podia ver de noche)

Issei:Listo ahora entrenare hasta que el sol empieze a salir

(Esto de entrenar me lo salto,y ustedes diran porque,simple por wea a escribirlo).

(Luego de al menos unas 9 horas entrenando)

Issei:Demonios!,nunca pense que fuera asi de agotador,de todos modos pude obtener mas fuerza y tecnicas

(Derrepente aparece Draig)

Draig:Hey!,que tal socio,tenemos tiempo que no hablamos

Issei:Que tal Draig,cuentame que quieres?

Draig:No queria nada XD,pero me disperte por tus lloriqueos del entrenamiento,dime para que entrenas?

Issei:Sonara mentira,pero soy candidato a Lucifer

Draig:Ahhh Oc,Por una parte me parece mentira,pero si estabas entrenando entonces creo que si estas siendo sincero

Issei:Desde cuando no lo soy?

Draig:No me digas que no te acuerdas de quien se comio las galletas de Rias

Issei:Esa vez fue distinto,tenia hambre

Draig:De todos modos me sorprendes cada dia mas socio,creo que es la primera vez que el portador del Gran Emperador Rojo es candidato a lucifer

Issei:Dime algo Draig?,cuantas posibilidades tengo de desarrollar una nueva tecnica

Draig:No me conozco socio,pero tienes muchas posibilidades

Issei:Bueno hablamos luego

Draig:Adios

(Draig desaparece del brazo de Issei)

Issei:Sera mejor que vaya a mi cuarto,pero mejor entro por la ventana

(Issei escala cuidadosamente de no caer y entra por la ventana)

Issei:Que demonios!,que hacen aqui?

Rias:Ehhh,solo dormimos

Issei:Como fue que entraron?

Rias:Algo asi como un gran agujero en tu pared

Issei:-.- y porque?

Akeno:Sabes que no podemos dormir si no estas tu

Koneko:Eso es cierto

Asia:Ademas teniamos miedo

Xenovia:Ademas donde estabas?

Issei:(No queria contarles lo que habia hecho),Estaba en el parque(sudando)

Rias:Que estabas haciendo en el parque :(

Issei:Caminando solo viendo el cielo

Todas::(,si claro

Issei:(Suspira),de todos modos quiero dormir

Todas:Eligeme eligeme eligeme para dormir °~°

Issei:Que,No!,quiero dormir solo

Todas::c

(Luego de unas 2 horas de dormir ya eran las 8:00 am y Issei despierta)

Issei:(Bosteza),Que!,como me lo imagine

(Todas las chicas del club estaban acostadas con Issei)

Issei:Ahora como demonios salgo de aqui?,ya se con mis alas de demonio

(A Issei le salen sus alas y poco a poco fue elevandose,para luego salir por el agujero que hizo Rias con Akeno(Combinando poderes)

Issei:(Susurrando),me tardare en arreglar eso

(Luego de que Issei bajara se preparo un sanwdich y se lo comio, para luego entrenar en el gym de los gremory)

Issei:Me pregunto como llego alla?

(Derepente Issei se teletransporto y aparecio hay,pero habia mas demonios entrenando tambien)

Demonio:Heyyy!,miren es el Dragon Emperador Rojo

Demonios:Vamos vamos!

(Cuando los demonios se acercaron Issei penso que querian peliar,pero en realidad se arrodillaron a alabarlo)

Issei:Porque me alaban?

Demonio entre la multitud:Bromeas?,eres el portador de unos de los sacred gears mas increibles,me das un autografo?

Issei:Claro(Issei autografio una gorra que traia el demonio

Demonio:Gracias!,se lo agradezco mucho

Issei:Denada

(Issei se quedo como esos demonios lo alabaron,luego penso que si se daban cuenta que yo era candidato a lucifer mas seria el apoyo,de seguro votan por mi,pero ahora estoy confundido,como me teletransporte aqui si no se como hacer los circulos magicos,es como teletransportacion pero con la mente, a ver ahora quiero ir a mi casa, y puff como si fuera un truco de magia en su casa)

Issei:Genial!,creo que son los frutos del entrenamiento

Rias:Donde estabas :( (Y agarra a Issei por la oreja)

Issei:Ay ay ay!,porque tanto afecto?

Rias:Estabamos preocupada

Issei:Estabamos?

(Derepente Issei ve a Ophis a Serafall a Irina a Ravel a Kuroka y a las demas chicas del club mirandolo con rabia)

Issei:Deben estar bromeando cierto,me dispierto y lo primero que veo es a un monton de chicas en mi sala

Ophis:Por suerte eres mi dragon y yo te aprecio :3

Rias:Como que tu dragon?!,acaso tu eres su ama

Serafall:Mentira Issei es mio

Ravel:Claro que no

Akeno:Quien se creen que son Issei es mio,no es verdad Issei?

Rias:No metas a mi Issei en estos asuntos

Koneko:Issei es mio

Asia:Issei me quiere a mi

(Todas se les quedan mirando)

Amigos el fanfic es corto :v pero ya tenia creo que mas de 2 semanas que no subia aviso si lo se a veces me muero y resucito :v pero la cosa es que en mi seundaria te quieren sacar los organos para que luego te los comas okno :3 pero me mandaron trabajos,trabajos que obvio hice pero no eran trabajos simples,tenias que leer un libro entero,luego hacer resumen,para luego del resumen un analisis del resumen,luego una conclusion,anexos Alv

Eso me tardo una semana,si mentirles,espero que no esten sufriendo como yo,y por cierto en semana santa(Asi le dicen en Venezuela donde vivo no se como le diran en el tuyo),tengo pensado hacer 3 capitulo largos y cuando termine al menos 12 capitulos tendre pensado hacer dos ovas cortos y luego segunda temporada,pero como siempre si la secundaria sigue tocandome los huevos creo que no podra ser asi de todos modos cuidense el caracol!

Si lees esto te doy pizza :3 ?


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Tomoya Scarlet hakurei por algunas sugerencias,tal vez las utilice OjO talvez,pues ya estoy acostumbrado a mi metodo,pero aun asi grax que decir empezemos :3

Asia:Issei me quiere a mi

(Todas se quedan mirando)

Ophis:Conociendo a Issei no creo que te quiera

Issei:(En su mente):Esto se fue Alv,piensa Issei piensa,que debo hacer cuando varias chicas demonios se estan peleando,eh visto a Rias y a las demas enojadas asi que una palabra me puede costar,ya se!

Rias:De que hablas Ophis tu tampoco eres como nosotras

Ophis:Ya veras como te reviento

Xenovia:UN MOMENTO!,y Issei?

Akeno:Vaya vaya Issei-kun se ah escapado

Ravel:Pues no sera un problema para mi encontrarlo,con permiso

(Ravel saca sus alas de fuego y sale de la residencia Hyoudo)

Rias:Espera,no dejare que alguien como tu se quede con Issei!

Akeno:Issei-kun donde estas,tu amiga Akeno te quiere dar algo

Issei:(Susurrando):Mierda XD,mi lado pervertido esta por despertar,si tan solo fuera como antes

(N/A: A continuacion hare algo loco asi que ponganse los pantalones XDDDDD| Issei antes de ser estudiante de la academia Kuoh,Issei estudiaba en una escuela de artes marciales especiales,la cual combinaba armas y karate,Issei era un chico frio y solitario,no le gustaba hablar,es mas antes le gustaba vestirse de negro)

Issei:Viejos tiempo :'v,quien diria que yo cambiaria tanto,ademas nunca cobre esos yenes que pagaban por mision bueno cuando era joven tampoco los queria cobrar,soy un idiota pero el yo de antes ya expiro,al menos eso creo

Akeno:Issei!,donde estas

Issei:Empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea esconderme en el baño,tarde o temprano me van a encontrar mejor escapo por la ventana y me voy a caminar

(Issei:Saco sus alas pero esta vez aparecieron las alas de dragon)

Issei:Que extraño este cambio repentino de alas hace 1 capitulo tenia las de demonio

Draig:Hey que tal socio!

Issei:(Se asusta):Estas loco?,baja la voz no quiero que me encuentren

Draig:Lo siento socio

Issei:Que quieres esta vez?

Draig:Te vengo a decir noticias,las alas de dragon son debido al entrenamiento

Issei:Como asi?

Draig:Cuando entrenes fuerte,alguna parte del dragon despertara en tu cuerpo,y en tu caso fueron las alas

Issei:Cool,y puedo despertar otra parte

Draig:No,pero eres suerto al despertar las alas pues las alas del dragon son las mejores alas que pueden existir,ya que son rapidas,son fuertes y si deseas puedes envolverte en ellas como proteccion,y lo mejor de todo es que te ves genial con eso

Issei:Gracias por el cumplido pero ahora tengo que salir de aqui

Draig:Bueno socio nos vemos

(La gema de Draig desaparece)

Akeno:Revisare el baño

Issei:Mierda

Akeno:Con que aqui estas Isse...(No termina porque se desmaya)

Issei:Porque se desmayo?

Rias:Iss..(Tambien se desmaya)

Issei:Ok ya es raro mejor me voy

(Issei abre sus enormes alas rojas con puntas amarillas y salta de la ventana para luego volar a un callejon y caminar)

Issei:La vista es bonita desde aca,Draig tiene razon voy super rapido con estas alas,sera mejor que aterrice y las guarde antes de que alguien mas se desmaye

(Issei aterriza y guarda sus alas)

Issei:Bueno caminare hasta lleguar al parque

(Mientras tanto Ravel)

Ravel:Donde podria estar Issei,es un dragon muy escurridiso,a lo mejor esta en la casa escondio mejor ire hacia alla

(Mientras Issei caminando y acordandose de su anterior personalidad)

Issei:Que habra pasado con esa academia?,recordando bien no queda muy lejos asi que ire a ver que tal

(Luego de algunas cuadras caminadas)

Issei:Aqui es,no ah cambiado nada,espero me reconozca el sensei

Sensei:Buenos dias clase soy su maestro Marcos aqui aprenderan karate y a como controlar armas,durante sus estudios habra gente que los contratara para matar a gente,si son unas mariposas debiles retirense ahora que pueden porque despues que empezemos no hay vuelta atras

Issei:Sensei Marcos se acuerda de este alumno?

Marcos:No puede ser!,eres tu en verdad,como se te ocurre regresas aqui

Issei:No me diga que sigue molesto por esa vez que lo encontre bailando ballet

Marco:Calla,que quieres?

Issei:Eh venido a saludar,veo que no ah cambiado este lugar

Marcos:Pues no,y ah por cierto el jefe me dijo que si alguna vez te aparecias que lo fueras a ver

Issei:Y se encuentra aqui?

Marcos:Si,esta en su oficina

Issei:Bueno me retiro fue un gusto haberlo saludado de nuevo

Marcos:Hehehe ve Issei

(Issei se retira y va a la oficina del jefe)

Jefe:Vaya vaya vaya,miren quien decidido aparecer aqui

Issei:Oh vamos jefe usted sabes que solo han pasado 7 años desde que me fui

Jefe:Hiciste falta aqui

Issei:Por cierto como es sun nombre?

Jefe:Oh cierto,mi nombre es Juan,que te trae por aqui

Issei:Solo queria saludar

Juan:Seguro?,Ahi tienes a tu preciosa y tu pago

Issei:Mi preciosa y mi pago?

(Juan le da un maletin a Issei)

Issei:Que es esto?

Juan:El dinero

Issei:Khe?

(Issei abre el maletin y se da la sorpresa de que el maletin tiene yenes)

Issei:No lo puedo aceptar,ademas cuanto es esto?

Juan:100.000 yenes

Issei:Que! Pero si hacia misiones faciles de como 500 yenes

Juan:Si pero te daban propinas por cuanto tiempo durabas en completarlas

Issei:Que?,y acaso las propinas son 30.000 yenes?

Juan:-.- lo aceptaras o no?

Issei:Bueno,esto me servira para comprar casa

Juan:Ok,y no te llevaras tu preciosa?

Issei:De que hablas?

Juan:De esto

(Juan le entrega un estuche,Issei lo abre y de repente se encuentra su arma que utilizaba,era una Chey-Tac M200 Intervention la cual tenia una mira Reflex un laser verde y una empuñadera)

Issei:Ahhh,ya me acuerdo esta es mi preciosa

Juan:Si,te la vas a llevar o que

Issei:Obvio,no puedo abandonar esta cosa

Juan:Como lo imagine

Issei:Bueno muchas gracias por el dinero y mi arma,me despido

Juan:Chao Issei,espero que sigas progresando

Issei:Chao Marcos,espero no cometas una equivocacion

Marcos:Tranqui,que te vaya bien

(Issei sale de el edificio y en un callejon abrio sus alas y se fue a un campo)

Issei:Aqui deberia estar bien para ver si puedo transferir mi arma al Boosted Gear

Issei:Boosted Gear

(En el brazo izquiero de Issei aparece el Boosted Gear)

Issei:Draig

(La gema de Draig aparece)

Draig:Que tal socio!

Issei:Te puedo preguntar algo?

Draig:Claro,que quieres

Issei:Sera que puedo transferir esta arma al Boosted Gear

Draig:No veo porque no,pero tienes que ser conciente que algunas transfer pueden ser muy letale

Issei:No hay alguna cosa en la que te rajes?

Draig:Bueno espero y esto no nos cueste la vida

Issei:Tranquilo estara bien

(Issei transfiere el Chey-Tac al Boosted Gear,y se vuelve rojo con algunas partes amarillas)

Issei:Genial!,ahora es tiempo de probar este nene

Draig:Estas seguro?

Issei:Si,le disparare a ese arbol de alla

(Issei jala el cerrojo para luego disparar,pero cuando dispara esta bala suelta un rayo gigante(Parecido a un Kamehameha :v)que deja una enorme destruccion por donde paso y al impactar con el arbol este exploto dejando un crater enorme)

Draig:Socio?

Issei:Que?

Draig:Sera mejor que nos vayamos

Issei:Porque?

Draig:Este disparo ah dejado un enorme aura de dragon gales en esta zona

Issei:Y que significa eso?-.-

Draig:Que algunos demonios querran matarte

Issei:0_0 y porque?

Draig:No preguntes!,vuela ya

Issei:Wow,un momento no me presiones

Desconocida:Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui

Draig:Te lo dije

Issei:Que quieres?

Desconocida:Bueno,lo unico que quiero es la cabeza del Dragon Gales

Issei:Ajajajaksjaahdjk :v

Desconocida:Que es tan gracioso?

Issei:Lo siento pero lo malpense,ademas tu voz es de mujer

Desconocida:Es porque lo soy :/

Issei:Y cual de las dos quieres?

Desconocida:(Suspira),veo que tenemos un Dragon Pervertido

Issei:Estas en lo correcto

Desconocida:Y que tal si hacemos un trato?

Issei:Que tipo de trato?

Desconocida:Te dejo jugar con mis pechos si me dejas decapitarte

Issei:La parte de los pechos me suena bien pero ya le pertenezco a otra

Desconocida:Con que solo eres una simple marioneta

Issei:Seras mejor que te vayas ademas ni te has presentado,acaso tus modales se escaparon?

Desconocida:Oh si mi nombre es Azami

Issei:Bonito nombre,yo soy Issei dime de que clan eres o de donde vienes?

(Ojo me invente este clan)

Azami:Vengo del clan Dark Eye,y mi pieza es la reina

Issei:En realidad eres una reina pero para mi no :)

Azami:Insolente,sera mejor que empiezes a rezar

Issei:Soy un demonio,asi que no creo en un Dios,ademas ya esta muerto ;)

Azami:Silencio!

(Azami empieza a brotar un aura de oscuridad)

Issei:(Bosteza),dime el rey del clan es Dark cierto?

Azami:Como sabes eso?

Issei:Facil porque lo mate una vez y si es necesario lo hare otra vez

Azami:Pues tendras que pasar por nosotras

Issei:Espera nosotras?

(Azami se aparta y aparecen 14 chicas detras(Las piezas de ajedres sin contar a la reina)

Issei:Ja!,pues te tengo que presentar a alguien

Azami:Quien sera ese afortunado?

Issei:Bueno,representa lo que soy

Azami:Un dragon?

Issei:No

Azami:Un pevertido?

Issei:Le atinaste

Azami:Y mi premio -.-

Issei:Tu premio sera conocerlo,ademas que las otras tambien

Azami:Oyeron chicas lo conoceran

Issei:Dejemos de hablar y empezemos

(Issei utiliza su poder de teletransportacion para aparecer rapidamente detras de cada chica y tocarlas en el hombro)

Issei:Ya veran

Azami:A que se debe esto :(

Issei:Que no lo querias conocer?

Azami:Bueno que se presente AHORA!

Issei:Ya rugiste,Dress Break

(La ropa de todas las chica quedo hechas trizas dejando a Issei tener un asiento VIP :v)

Issei:Dios mio!,desearia tener el poder de Motohama :'v

Azami:Desgraciado,por ahora ganas pero grabate esto dragon,mientras estes vivo sere tu pesadilla

Issei:Quien no quisiera una pesadilla como esa 7w7

Azami:Idiota

(Azami suelta un tipo de entorno oscuro para desaparecer)

Issei:Sera mejor que me vaya

(Issei desplega sus alas y va volando hacia la residencia Hyoudo)

Residencia Hyoudo

Rias:Q qu que paso

Koneko:Se desmayaron

Akeno:Y Issei

Asia:No hemos sabido nada de el

Xenovia:Ya me estoy preocupando

(Ravel entra por un tragaluz o como se escriba esa mrd :v)

Ravel:Fui a buscar a Issei

pero no tuve suerte:c,de todos modos me tengo que ir

(Ravel se va de la casa de Issei)

Rias:Donde se habra metido mi Issei

Akeno:Jaja Rias ya sabemos que Issei me quiere a mi

Koneko:Podrian guardar silencio

Asia:Y porque?

Rias:Que estas haciendo?

Koneko:No nada mejor no se los digo

Akeno:Solo me imagino a Koneko pensando en Issei

(Koneko se sonroja)

Koneko:Queeee!,no para nada

Rias:Jajajajajaja

Akeno:Parece que Koneko se esta enamorando de Issei

Koneko:0_0

Asia:Issei me quiere a mi,ya deberian saberlo

Rias:Segura?

Asia:Si,y mucho

(Mientras Issei)

Issei:Draig!

Draig:Que sucede socio

Issei:Dime una mentira para decirles a las chicas cuando llegue a casa

Draig:Y porque una mentira?

Issei:Porque si llego asi nada mas me van a joder :'v

Draig:Entiendo,pero no le preguntes a un sabio preguntale a un necio :)

Issei:Que crees que hago

Draig:Si te vas a poner haci para eso no te hablo

Issei:No enserio que ya casi llego

Draig:Bueno Bueno,diles que te llamo Sirchez

Issei:Asi sera peor,me preguntara para que

Draig:Le dices que te dijo que no se lo contaras a nadie

Issei:Bueno esta bien pero si algo malo pasa tu seras responsable

Draig:Blablablablabla te has vuelto muy estricto desde que te convertiste en demonio

Issei:Si lo se,se que el Issei humano estuviera ahora con Matsuda y Motohama viendo la coleccion de hombres

Draig:Bueno mejor apurate que ya casi son las 8 pm

Issei:Bueno descansa nos veremos en otra ocasion

(Issei llega a su casa y se encuentra a todas conversando en el sofa)

Issei:Sera mejor que no haga mucho ruido o me perseguiran,como siempre :v

(Issei trato de pasar por el pasillo sin hacer ruido pero una madera rechino llamando la atencion de las chicas)

Rias:Que habra sido eso

Akeno:A lo mejor es un ladron

Asia:No creo que lo sea

Koneko:Quien no querria entrar a robar en esta mansion de tres pisos que hizo Sirchez para Issei

Rias:Mejor vayamos a investigar

Issei:Demonios!,ahora que hago

Rias:Intruso!,si estas aqui robando sera mejor que te vayas

Akeno:No tenemos miedo de lanzarte rayos

Koneko:Esta casa es de mi Issei

Rias:No creo que sea tu Issei pero lo dejare pasar

Issei:Tranquilas!,soy yo Issei

Rias:Bueno muestrate entonces

(Issei sale de las sombras)

Issei:Akeno ya puedes dejar ese rayo

Akeno:Jaja esta bien

Bueno aqui esta uno de los capitulo que prometi nose si sea tan largo pues escribo desde el celular,ademas de eso tengo noticias,y aunque suene raro me pondre en el fanfiction :v mi nombre es Jorge tengo 15 años y a lo mejor en 2 capitulos mas aparecere por cierto queria decir "Gracias" a todos esos que estan leyendo esto pues no mucha gente lo ah leido,y si se lo preguntan:"Que paso con Dark o porque tiene un clan Harem :v",esas dudas se aclararan en el siguiente capitulo y eh estado mandando mensajes a los que estan mandando sus sugerencias o estan dejando sus opiniones ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Hola...que tal :v bueno tratare de escribir lo mas largo posible :3 y si se preguntan porque esta introduccion tan mrd,bueno no c queria joderles la vida escribiendo esto :v xD,sin mas que decir comenzemos ya

Cap anterior:

Issei:Tranquilas!,soy yo Issei

Rias:Bueno muestrate entonces

(Issei sale de las sombras)

Issei:Akeno ya puedes dejar ese rayo

Akeno:Jaja esta bien...

Rias:Ahora puedes explicar donde estabas?

Issei:Es una larga historia

Rias:Tenemos mucho tiempo :(

Issei:Bueno no me queda de otra

Akeno:Vaya vaya

Issei:Ho ycaminando por mi antigua academia de armas...

Rias:Wow wow,espera escuela de armas?

Issei:Oh cierto que no saben,cuando tenia 15 años decidi por mi cuenta entrar a una escuela de armas pero mis padres no estaban de acuerdo asi que cuando habia cumplido los 18 años mis padres decidieron inscribirme en el instituto kuoh el cual no hace mucho habia pasado de ser una solo para chicas sino que ahora tambien era mixta

Rias:Y porque una escuela de armas?

Issei:Bueno veras antes de convertirme en demonio,queria aprender a dominar armas para defensa propia

Rias:Y porque armas?

Issei:Bueno para ese momento me gustaban los videojuegos de disparos y poco a poco empeze practicando con pistolas de agua,pero para mi eso no fue suficiente asi que decidi pasar a la pistola de balines

Rias:Y con que practicabas

Issei:Bueno solo agarraba una tabla de madera y le ponia un punto rojo en el centro o si no agarraba botellas de vidrio

Rias:Y eras asesino?

Issei:Lo llege a ser,pero a mis padres no les gustaba y por eso me sacaron de esa escuela

Akeno:Vaya vaya Issei-kun

(Todas las chicas de la sala estaban con cara de shock hasta incluzo Azami que estaba espiando por una ventana)

Xenovia:Oigan que tal si jugamos un juego para quitar esas caras

Koneko:Me parece bien

Akeno:Y como es el juego

Issei:Y como se juega

Xenovia:Bueno lo acabo de inventar

Rias:Y como se llama

Xenovia:No tiene nombre

Rias:Y como se juega?

Xenovia:Simple se trata de que las chicas del club de ocultismo acusan del Dragon Rojo

Issei:No lo veo muy divertido hehe

Rias:Yo me apunto

Akeno:Me gusta como suena

Koneko:Sere la mejor en esto

Asia:Claro que no!,yo lo sere

Issei:Chicas chicas porque no jugamos monopoly o twister?

Rias:No Issei ya lo decidimos jugaremos a este juego

Issei:Bueno que tal si al juego le agregamos que el Dragon rojo sale corriendo

Rias:No,tu idea se deniega

Issei:Bueno,mejor empiezo a correr

Todas:Atrapenlo!

(Issei corrio por las escaleras bajando la mansion,para su suerte eran muchas habitaciones)

Issei:Mierda!,donde donde me escondo

Rias:Issei,acuerdate de que estas jugando

Issei:(Gritando):Y es por eso que huyo

Akeno:Vaya que alterado estas,ven a jugar para tranquilizarte

Issei:(Mente):Esa voz dulce de Akeno me atrae pero no sera asi mi final

Koneko:Ven Issei-senpai

(Azami la cual estaba viendo por la ventana quedo en shock por el juego tan pervertido 7u7 que estaban jugando)

Azami:Sera mejor que le cuente esto a mi amo...

Castillo de Dark

Azami:Amo

Dark:Que tienes de nuevo para mi Azami?

Azami:Bueno amo el dragon esta bajando la guardia

Dark:Perfecto,ahora te digo que solo te limites a espiar,si el dragon baja la guardia por completo,sera el dia que yo Dark Dios de la Oscuridad gobierne el inframundo

Azami:Con gusto lo hare amo,le avisare a las demas de no ataquar al dragon...

Mientras en la residencia Hyoudo

Issei:Acuerdense que tengo que entrenar para lucifer

Rias:Eso sera despues

Akeno:Ven ya

(Issei se descuida y se tropieza quedando en el suelo inconsiente)

Rias:Aja ya te tenemos

(Pero por culpa de Asia todas caen encima de Issei,los pechos de Rias y Akeno estaban en la cara de Issei Xenovia y Koneko estaban en las piernas de Issei y Asia estaba en su torax,dejandolo inmovil)

Rias:Issei ya te atrapamos ahora que vas a hacer?

Akeno:Issei ya estas jugando y lo haces muy bien

Issei:A a auxilio me estan sofocando *~*

Rias:Oh!,lo siento no nos dimos cuenta

Akeno:Vaya Issei estas morado(Vegetta777 okno :v)

Issei:(con dificultades para hablar):como no lo voy a estar si ustedes estan locas y casi me matan

Rias:Ya nos disculpamos :c

Akeno:Bueno sera mejor que dejemos de jugar

Asia:Lo siento Issei

Koneko:Koneko lo siente mucho

Xenovia:Admite que fue divertido

Issei:Esto tiene muchas descripciones menos divertido,como sea me ire a dormir

Rias:(Susurrandole al oido a Akeno):Cuando se duerma empezara el juego enserio,esto solo era una practica

Akeno:Vaya vaya Rias se ve que te gusta el juego

Rias:Lo mismo te digo

Issei:Si intentan jugar mientras duermo se arrepentiran el resto de sus vidas

Rias:Aja si como no

(Minutos despues...)

Rias:Lo siento Issei me arrepiento porfavor no me envies a los confines del tiempo

Akeno:Prometemos no volver a hacerlo

(Eso fuera lo que hubiera pasado si fueran jugado 7u7 pero me apiadare en la historia)

Rias:Como sea,ya saben que Issei a veces es un aguafiesta

Akeno:Como sea dejenlo dormir

Koneko:Ahora que lo pienso no termino de explicar que fue lo que paso hoy

Xenovia:Ups fue por mi culpa,interrumpi su charla

Asia:Debes aprender modales

Xenovia:Ahora me enviaran a un reformatorio?

Rias:Claro que no

Akeno:Que cosa

Xenovia:Como sea vayamos a dormir

Rias:Se supone que durmamos con Issei

Akeno:Pero si entramos creera que estamos jugando

Koneko:Hay que explicarle si se dispierta

(Lo que no saben es que Issei hizo un agujero en la puerta,asi que si entran se caen en la piscina)

Issei:Gracias Draig

Draig:Tranquilo socio acuerdate que soy el dragon rojo de la destruccion

Issei:Si,y gracias Sirchez por poner este tobogan directo a la piscina

Sirchez:No hay de que

(No es buen momento para pensar que hacian Sirchez y Issei en el cuarto solos :v)

Issei:Ahora solo esperar

Rias:Ok este es el plan entren una por una detras mio

Todas:Entendido!

(Todas entraron y cuando ya estaban todas el piso se abri y cada una cayo en el tobogan y cayeron en la piscina)

Issei:Jaja eso las mantendra ocupadas

(Luego de eso Issei se acosto a dormir y a la mañana siguiente solo tenia a varias chicas con cara de odio y empapadas)

Rias:Puedes explicar esto?

Akeno:Que fue lo que hiciste en la noche cuando te acostaste?

Issei:Bueno solo hice un gran agujero en el suelo hasta la piscina,y luego llame a Sirchez para que colocara un tobogan aqui

Koneko:Y salio bien?

Issei:Creo que ya lo comprobaste ^°^

Xenovia:Y que fue lo que paso ayer,que no lo terminaste de contar

Issei:Cierto,como decia lo de la escuela de armas y luego de entrar llevarme mi dinero y mi arma luego de eso fui a un campo donde transferi mi arma al Boosted Gear luego la dispare y eso atrajo a Azami una chica muy linda con pechos muy grande(empieza a babear y koneko le da un golpe),Auch bueno sigo luego de eso Azami me dijo que me iba a cortar la cabeza pero yo utilize el Dress Break y se retiraron

Rias:Oh y dime quien es esa Azami

Issei:Es la reina del clan Dark Eye

Rias:No puede ser!

Issei:Asi es

Rias:Dark regreso

Issei:Tranquila me tienen a mi y mientra este vivo las protegere

Mientras Dark

(Viendo por una bola de cristal)

Dark:Pequeño ingenuo no sabes lo que se aproxima,sera mejor que te prepares dragon o si no ese dia sera el ultimo,Azami encargate de entrenar a las demas yo ire a hacer algunos negocios

Azami:Si amo

(Al dia siguiente)

Issei:(Bosteza):Mejor me voy a entrenar ademas ya son las 9:00am me quede dormido,las chicas salieron?,no se escucha ruido

(Issei sale de su cuarto y baja las escaleras y va hacia la cocina y encuentra una nota que decia:"Fuimos a el supermercado a comprar comida PD:agarramos un poco de dinero de tu maletin

~Rias~")

Issei:Bueno si es asi no tengo que preocuparme,ire a ver cuanto dinero agarraron

(Issei fue a buscar su maletin de yenes)

Issei:A ver aqui hay 95000 yenes asi que agarraron 5000,estoy seguro que ese poco de dinero no sera todo en comida

Mientras Rias y las demas

Rias:Que piensan sobre este nuevo vestido?

Akeno:Ese vestido rojo queda muy bien con tu cabello

Rias:Jaja gracias por el cumplido

Akeno:Que creen que me quedaria bien a mi

(Mejor dejo esto y vamos con Issei que cuando se trata de comprar ropa no es lo mio)

Mientras Issei

Issei:Bueno sera mejor que vaya a entrenar,espero no esten mas demonios alabandome como la vez pasada *~*

(Issei se teletransporta al gym)

Demonio:Miren quien vino otra vez!

Todos:El Dragon Rojo!

Issei:0_0 no otra vez

(Los demonios se pusieron a alabar a Issei)

Issei:Ok Ok ya pueden levantarse por favor

Todos:Claro

(Los demonios se levantaron pero Issei llamo a uno para que le ayudara en algo)

Issei:Oye cual es tu nombre

Demonio:Mi nombre es Ayato

Issei:Mucho gusto Ayato,mi nombre es Issei y necesito tu ayuda

Ayato:Mucho gusto Issei,en que te puedo ayudar

Issei:Veras te lo dire pero no se lo digas a nadie

Ayato:Ok entiendo

Issei:Pronto sera las elecciones del nuevo Lucifer y yo soy candidato

Ayato:Y quieres que vote por ti?

Issei:Bueno si es lo que quieres,pero necesito que me ayudes a entrenar pues luego de las elecciones habra un duelo entre los candidatos y necesito ganar mas poder

Ayato:Sera un honor ayudarlo

Issei:Dime que seria lo mas basico hasta ahora

Ayato:Bueno,estas muy flaco deberias empezar a levantar pesas y agarrar un poco de musculo

Issei:Estoy de acuerdo

(Mente):Ademas creo que las chicas llegaran tarde no creo que solo vayan a comprar ropa

Ayato:Hey!,vienes o no

Issei:Claro

(Luego de 4 horas levantando pesas y en la maquina de correr)

Issei:Mierda!,me duele todo el cuerpo

Ayato:Vamos no llores es poco entrenamieno,ademas tus brazos se notan mas que antes

Issei:Bueno valio la pena,mañana nos veremos otra vez?

Ayato:Claro,pero ten esta es la direccion de donde vivo

Issei:Gracias,me aseguras que cuando te necesite estaras ahi?

Ayato:Por supuesto :3 pero solo estoy de 12 a 6

Issei:Bueno gracias sera mejor que me vaya

Ayato:Bueno chao Issei

(Issei se va a su casa a descansar)

Ayato:Azami estara feliz con la informacion que tengo

(Ayato era el familiar de Azami el cual era un buho capaz de tomar la figura humana,Ayato se fue a donde Azami)

Ayato:Azami tengo informacion

Azami:Dime que pudiste averiguar del dragon

Ayato:Lo unico que pude averiguar fue que es candidato a Lucifer,y ya le di la direccion falsa,Spoiler:Issei muere y no resucita:v

Azami:Bien cumpliste el trabajo,le dire a mi amo que te perdone la vida por esta vez

Ayato:Bueno me voy

(Un rato despues con Dark)

Azami:Amo

Dark:Oh!,Azami que me puedes decir?

Azami:El señuelo cumplio con su trabajo

Dark:Y algo mas del Dragon?

Azami:Es candidato a Lucifer y esta entrenando,ademas el señuelo le dio la direccion de la emboscada

Dark:Bueno este es el plan tu y las demas piezas junto al señuelo vayan a la direccion y cuando el Dragon decida ir,lo ataquan sin piedad

Azami:Disculpe amo,pero no es un plan muy obvio?

Dark:SILENCIO!,no cuestiones o acabaras como todos los que se quejaron

Azami:Bueno le avisare cuando sepa mas informacion del sujeto

(Mientras Rias)

Rias:Espero Issei no este preocupado por nosotras

Akeno:Conociendo a Issei debe estar como loco

Koneko:Shhh la pelicula va a comenzar

(Mientras Issei)

Issei:Las chicas aun no llegan,sera mejor y compre una caja fuerte porque no pienso darle 5000 todos los dias

(Issei se teletransporto hacia la ferreteria)

N/A:No se donde venden cajas fuertes :v asi que no saquen las antorchas para quemarme xD

Issei:Bueno creo que aqui venden cajas fuertes

Trabajador:Buenas,que se le ofrece

Issei:Tiene cajas fuertes?

Trabajador:Por suerte si

Issei:Y de que tamaño me serviria para 95000 yenes

Trabajador:Bueno eso seria de un tamaño mediano casi grande xD

Issei:No sea cabron y dejese de chistes

Trabajador:Bueno Bueno seria mediano

Issei:Y cuanto cuesta

Trabajador:2500 yenes

Issei:Bueno creo que con esto sera suficiente Trabajador:Y como cargara eso hacia su casa

Issei:Cargar quien dijo que lo haria?

(Issei toca la caja y se teletransporta hacia su casa)

(Mas tarde en las noticias humanas)

Trabajador:Un demonio toco la caja fuerte y se la llevo con su raio lazer

Anonimo:Es cierto lo vi con mis 3 ojos

Okno :v

Residencia Hyoudo

Issei:Bueno ahora donde puedo colocar a este Bv,creo que si lo pongo en el sotando?

(Issei lleva la caja fuerte hacia el sotano y coloca el dinero)

Issei:Aqui esta bien,de todos modos nadie baja al sotano ademas ya me estoy preocupando por Rias y las demas sera mejor y me teletransporte hacia ellas

N/A:En el ca talvez 5 no me acuerdo bien Issei desarrolla una habilidad de teletransportarse hacia la gente que piense o a algun lugar que piense pero claro lo desarrollo en mi fanfic,no en el anime y en

la novela no se si lo habra hecho pues lo lei hasta el volumen 18 y despues de ahy no lo lei mas por falta de tiempo :3

(Issei se teletransporta hacia Rias la cual estaba en el baño del centro comercial)

Issei:Mierda!,estoy en el baño de damas sera mejor salga de aqui antes de que

Chica:Ahhhhhhh,es un pervertido

Issei:No espera es una equivocacion

Rias:Un momento!,conozco esa voz

Issei:Lo siento mucho no quize

(La chica le pega en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba que estaba en una pared)

Issei:Ay ay ay no era necesario eso,te puedo hacer de la vida una miseria si vuelves a hacer eso

Chica:Mejor me voy no pienso respirar el mismo aire de un pervertido :c

Issei:Como sea esperare a Rias afuera

(Afuera del baño se encontraban Akeno y las demas esperando)

Issei:Mierda no puedo salir me veran y pensaran que estaba haciendo cosas con Rias,y conociendolas de seguro y destruyen el pobre centro comercial,ya se me teletransportare detras de ellas y hare como si fuera llegado

(Issei se teletransportan atras de ellas y saluda)

Issei:Que tal!,ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes

Akeno:Ya lo imaginabamos

Koneko:Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto

Issei:Vamos ustedes fueron las que salieron,y por cierto que hicieron todo el dia?

Akeno:Bueno primero fuimos por la comida que esta en el auto

Issei:Espera?,Auto

Akeno:Bueno compramos un sedan de cuatro puertas deportivo y lujoso

Issei:Entiendo despues lo veo

Akeno:Luego fuimos y nos compramos ropa que tambien esta en el auto,despues fuimos a ver una pelicula y de ultimo cenamos pizza :3

Issei:(mente):Yo queria pizza :'c

Issei:Bueno se ve que la pasaron bien

Xenovia:Totalmente

Asia:Si ademas mañana tenemos pensado en ir a la playa

Issei:Estoy muy blanco pero no quiero broncearme tampoco

Akeno:Vamos se que te gustara

ademas si no vas quien me colocara el protector solar

Issei:(Mente):No me puedo ni imaginar a Akeno pidiendome que le coloce protector solar

Koneko:Aunque me guste estar cerca de ti no me gusta que seas pervertido

Issei:Lo siento koneko pero mis impulsos masculinos ya casi estaban por explotar

Asia:Y que significa eso

(Issei le susurra al oido)

Asia:Enserio 0_0

Issei:Completamente

(Rias termina se lava las manos y sale del baño)

Rias:Issei puedo hablar un momento a solas

Issei:Claro no veo porque no,pero si me permites

(Issei toma a Rias del hombro y se teletrasporta)

Rias:Donde estamos?

Issei:Estamo en el estacionamiento,que querias hablar

Rias:De que hacias en el baño

Issei:Bueno te explico:Yo al ver que no llegaban me preocupe asi que me teletransporte hacia donde estabas tu y no se me ocurrio de que podia estar en el baño asi que cuando llegue me di con la sorpresa luego intente salir pero una chica me golpio en la cabeza con una escoba y luego fue cuando sali

Rias:Bueno te lo perdono porque fue sin intenciones

Issei:Mejor volvamos

(Issei se teletransporto con Rias a donde las demas)

Akeno:A donde fueron D:

Koneko:Menos mal llegaron casi me desmayo

Issei:Tranquilas ya mejor vayamos a casa

(Issei y las demas se fueron en el sedan)

Issei:Ok yo conducire

Rias:Pido el asiento del copiloto

Issei:Bueno Asia Akeno Xenovia y Koneko atras

Koneko:Espera yo no ire atras

Rias:En donde piensas ir en el techo?

Koneko:No,ire en el regazo de Issei

Issei:No lo veo como buena idea mientras conduzco

Koneko: :c

(Koneko se acomoda en en regazo de Issei tal como un gato)

Issei:Bueno no veo otra alternartiva de todos modos no es tan molesto porque tu tamaño es dos veces menos que el mio

Koneko:Bueno ya que,dormire un rato

(Koneko se duerme en el regaxo de Issei y salen sus orejas y cola de nekomata)

(Nekomata:no eh leido mucho pero se refiere a mujer gato)

Issei:Bueno todos listo?

Akeno:Si

Asia:Claro

Rias:Segura

Xenovia:Ya arranca

Issei:Bueno esta bien

(Issei arranca el carro y como en unos 20 minutos ya habian llegado)

Issei:Koneko aun no despierta,sera mejor la carge hasta su habitacion

Rias:Issei desde cuando tus brazos son asi?

Issei:Desde hoy pues eh estado entrenando

Rias:Me pareces mas guapo con esos brazos

Akeno:Vaya vaya Issei-kun

Issei:Vamos no es para tanto

(Issei lleva a Koneko a su habitacion)

Issei:Bueno Koneko espero descanses bien

Aqui termina el cap amigos pero tranquilos que a lo mejor y el domingo haya otro :),hehe si leyeron el spoiler no se mueran que es mentira solo queria que algunos estuvieran revolcandose :v bueno sin mas que decir me despido

-Cuidate el caracol!


	8. Aviso 2

Hey!, que tal de seguro se estan preguntando porque chingados no eh subido capitulo pues simple empece el tercer semestre y como ya eh dicho la secundaria me tiene hasta los huevos es tanto que hasta estoy publicando este aviso mientras hago tarea :'v de verdad quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que han estado leyendo mi historia(aunque yo crea que sea mierda XD) pues se que de seguron estaban ya imaginandose que me habia ido de putas y habia dejado la historia pues no es asi (aunque la parte de las putas no esta mal :v) pero es qur no tengo chance nisiquiera los fines de semana pero les aseguro que cuando este libre hare el capitulo mas largo de toda la historia (al menos digo eso para darme animos XD) y bueno sin mas que avisar les digo hasta la proxima chokolates boladores :3

Cuidate el caracol!


	9. Aviso 3

Que onda todos chavos

Lo se

Han pasado 84 años

Se que escribiendo la historia siempre trate de no quedarme muerto pero por varias razones tuve que dejar de escribir

Personalmente no se si algunos de ustedes que leyeron la historia y hicieron posible tan alta cifra de views en ella sigan sctivos en la pagina,pero este aviso es para decirles que estare colaborando con una amiga en WattPad(Pronto el link jiji) y que tratare lo mas posible recobrar vida aqui porque?

Pues porque no?

Nota chida:Grax min por no passrme el link de tu historia 3


	10. Aviso final!

Que onda chavos,Soy yo otra vez DarkMLG  
Esta vez con buenas noticias  
Y malas creo

La buena noticia es que ya salio la colaboracion con mi amiwa en wattpad (Gud no?)

Estare dejando el link a lo ultimo de este comunicado,es una historia que escribimos los dos por separado pero tenemos pensado en unirlas luego (Quedaran deliciosas)

La mala es que no estare activo en esta cuenta pues se que la mayoria o casi todas las personas que leyeron mi primer historia alrededor de un año no siguen mas mi cuenta o simplemente no estan leyendo en la pagina,igual fue muy bueno las dos semanas que pase escribiendo en esta pagina,si no mal recuerdo hacia actualizaciones diarias porque trabaja solo,pero ahora hago un duo con alguien y la idea es escribir y actualizar al mismo tiempo,Bueno ahora si me despido de esta maravillosa pagina les agradesco a las 4500 personas que leyeron mi historia es muy bonito eso ,nunca pense que lograria una cifra tan alta pero igual no es el final seguire activo en Wattpad y mi meta ahorita mismo seria seguir trayendo contenido de buena calidad,Muchas gracias por el apoyo

 **HASTA LUEGO**

 **Link del perfil en Wattpad**  
user/SatanMySavior

 **Recuerden darle Follow a la cuenta y un corazón a la historia,nos motiva a seguir escribiendo**


	11. Chapter 11

h-t-tp-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-w-a-t-t-p-a-d-.-c-o-m-/-u-s-e-r-/-S-a-t-a-n-M-y-S-a-v-i-o-r

Eliminen los "-"


End file.
